It all started with her ears
by NekuSakuraba101
Summary: Based off the idea for Loveless, where everyone has cat ears and tails until they *cough* lose their virginity *cough*. Let's just say Kido don't like her ears, but she doesn't have to worry about it for long. T or M? I don't know really, tell me if I need to change it.


**Soooooooooo. . . . yeah I wrote this. I liked it when I started out, but I think it kinda went downhill after the hair brushing and I feel like it shifts rather quickly. Also I've noticed this writing was different then my usual attempts. But still, I hope you guys like it, since writing things like this make me embarrassed somewhat. Oh and one more thing: OHMIGOD, KANO AND KIDO WITH CAT EARS! IT MAKES ME FANGIRL! *fangirling* Ahem. . . . hope you like it~**

* * *

Kido hated her cat ears. She had lived with these ears all her life, and over those years she had grown to detest them more and more. It wasn't that they were an inconvenience for her, since she needed them to hear, but it was just that she thought they were. . . Ugly. Dark grey stumps growing out of her head, poking through her hair, and fading to a sickly green at the tips. Her tail was pretty much the same, but that didn't really bother her since it was so short it could barely be seen from under her hoodie. Her ears were a different story. Even though she could cover her ears with a hood or a hat she was still consciously _aware_ that they were there, twitching at every sound, flat against her hair when she was angry, or drooping slightly when she was tired. It was a fickle thing that didn't really need to consume any of her time, but some how it had wormed its way into making her care to the point she sometimes wanted to rip the stupid things off her head.

Strangely all this was passing through her head as she was combing her hair. So she was looking straight at her reflection and the two mistakes jutting from the top of her head. The comb went through her hair fairly easily, so it was pretty much pointless for her to be brushing it, but she did anyway. While she brushed, her reflection in the mirror showed Kano coming up and standing right behind her.

"If you're trying to scare me, you should sneak attack while I'm not in front of a mirror." Kido said not pausing for a moment.

Kano chuckled a bit and Kido could feel his breathe on the back of her neck as he edged closer to wrap his arms loosely around her waist, a grin on his face. "What are you doing?" he asked, though Kido would have thought the action plainly obvious.

"Combing my hair." she replied.

"Seems a little girly, don't you think?" he joked this time resting his chin on her right shoulder. Kido had become used to his intimate and sometimes annoyingly flirtatious gestures. She knew, unless she felt like having another one of their everyday spats, resisting was pointless. It would only increase his habit of doing it.

"Like you don't brush your hair either." she said. She had to switch to brushing the other side of her hair since Kano's face was in the way.

"Heh, I don't actually." he said. Kido could believe it, his hair and ears both had that scruffy, untamed look to prove it.

But, unlike hers, Kido actually like Kano's ears. Their tawny brown color blended in well with his dirty blonde hair and matched perfectly with his already yellow cat-like eyes and feline posture. Some days Kido swore he should just have been born a full blooded cat.

"I can believe it." She laid the comb down on her desk she was standing in front of and tried removing Kano's hands from around her waist, but he wouldn't budge. "You can let go of me now." she said.

"Can I comb your hair?" he asked leaning his head towards hers so that his left ear brushed against her cheek.

"What for? I just did it."

"Ah, but that was _you_, not me." she frowned at him before he begged, "Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaase" Kano pressed his body more against her back causing her to move forward and she nearly fell into her desk.

"Alright, alright, just get offa me." she consented, her hands braced against the edge of the desk from her almost sudden fall. Kano let out a delighted sound before unwinding his arms from around her and grabbing the comb eagerly in his hand. Then he jumped on her bed, sitting up, and patting the space in front of him for her to sit with still a wide grin on his face. Kido rolled her eyes, but did as he was suggesting. She sat cross-legged in front of him not giving a damn about her posture and slouching slightly. Kano sat up on his knees so he could see Kido's head and was just about to run the comb through her hair when he noticed something and giggled.

"What?" Kido asked at his sudden outburst.

"Nothing. It's just. . ." he snickered, "your ears, they're so adorable."

Kido frowned at his comment. "Shut up. No there not." she grumbled.

"What, you don't think so?" he asked seemingly surprised.

"No. Now will you start combing my hair or I'm gonna leave." she said, though it wasn't completely true since this was _her_ room and she would be kicking Kano out of it.

Kano just gave a short chuckle and started combing Kido's hair. His fingers brushed lightly against the back of her neck while the brush he was using made a repeating trek from near the top of her head down to the ends as easily as it had before. Before Kido knew it she felt herself humming slightly in contentment as the bristles of the comb ran massagingly over her scalp in a rhythmic pattern. She had been enjoying it to the full extent, until Kano brushed too high and the bristles became rough as they made contact with the sensitive skin of her ears.

_Ow! _Kido didn't say it out loud, but that's what she felt as her ear twitched in irritation and pain. Her good mood was kind of ruined after that and she was no longer enjoying her hair being brushed as she wriggled her ears. Then it happened again. This time she more visibly flinched at the pain, but Kano didn't seem to notice and continued. Then it happened _again_.

"Ow!" This time Kido cried out, her hand reaching up to touch her hurting ear.

Kano immediately stopped. "Oh sorry, did I hurt you?" Kano asked, though his voice sounded a little too innocent to truly be sorry.

"No shit." Kido said harshly and turned her head slightly to glare at him. He had the nerve to be smiling back at her while she rubbed her ear, trying to numb the pain with the pressure of her thumb and forefinger. "God, just put the comb down before you hurt someone else." she said starting to get up from the bed a little pissed off, when Kano wrapped an arm around her neck pulling her down close to his chest. She looked up, somewhat stunned at the sudden position she was in, to see one of Kano's playful smirks on his face as he looked down at her, his golden eyes gleaming. "What the hell, Kano?" she asked plainly.

Kano could tell by the emotionless way she said it that she thought this was some kind of game he was playing and she wasn't in the least bit amused by it. He couldn't help the grin that continued to tug at his lips when he saw Kido regarding him coldly from her place in his lap. What made this so funny was that he knew she could get out of this if she wanted to, it would be so easy to just unwrap his arm from around her and then drop kick him out of her room, though he wouldn't make it _that _easy. And yet. . . . She didn't. It was almost enough to make him laugh.

Kido didn't want to play another one of his games. It seemed like more of a game of 'cat and mouse' to her, though she thought that was ironic as her cat ears twitched in annoyance. He always seemed to want to see how far he could push her until she finally reached her limit of tolerance.

Then Kido felt him press his lips to the back of one of her ears atop her head, the one that had gotten raked with the brush earlier. She felt her face heat up slightly as she realized to the full extent what Kano was doing and her body seemed to freeze. His other hand came up and he grazed his finger tips over her other ear. A soft thrumming noise vibrated in Kano's throat reminding Kido of a cat's purr as it sounded in her ear.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." he whispered sincerely. She felt him kiss down the side of her head till his lips started to press against her neck. Kido's breath caught in her throat.

"Kido. . ." Kano whispered her name feverishly against the skin of her neck again and again. She still didn't know what to make of any of this, but she was still accepting it. Kano pulled back and she could see his face again. But, instead of his usual grinning face, which she had half expected to be there, was replaced by a more serious look Kido didn't recognize. There was something more vulnerable to this look that she wasn't used to seeing on Kano and it felt like he was pleading with her saying, "please don't push me away." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her nose, and then, hesitantly, covered her mouth with his.

Kano didn't know what he was doing. One moment it seemed like he was just laughing to himself at how cute Kido was as she looked up at him in annoyance then suddenly he was kissing her neck. He was pretty surprised when Kido didn't yell or try to punch him in the face at his actions, but in a way it made him glad too. And then he really did kiss her. It was not exactly how he'd planned their first kiss (though he'd never _actually_ planned anything like that before) because kissing Kido upside down was awkward in every sense of the word as their lips fit unevenly together. Even so he could still feel every soft touch and warm press her lips held against his. He felt how her entire body seemed to tense up at the sudden action, but then her lips parted slightly and started to move against his. He fought back the urge to smile as her ears tickled his neck, afraid of breaking the only kiss he might ever have with her, and leaned down even closer to Kido's face until his back ached from how hunched over her he was. Kano cupped a hand to her face feeling the heat from her cheek leak up his finger tips and slowly spread throughout his entire body.

Kido didn't even know how to start describing it. There were so many emotions mixed inside her right now she was afraid she might burst. Kano's blonde hair brushed softly against her face and his lips were moving on hers. She'd never imagined Kano kissing her, but she was relatively aware that she _liked _it. It was kind of disgusting to think of it that she'd lived around him so long and just discover it, but she couldn't deny how she felt.

But then it was over. Kido didn't realize how much she actually enjoyed it until Kano pulled away and realized she was upset by that. Kano's hand left her cheek and so did the arm wrapped around her neck, letting her sit up.

Kano watched Kido get up from on his lap trying to tell what she was thinking just from her body language before he even saw her face, but he had as much success at that as he did with telling the truth sometimes. But when he did finally get a glimpse of Kido's face he saw that it was painted as red as her eyes.

There was a tingling feeling on Kido's lips that she couldn't help but press her fingers to them where Kano's had once been. She looked up at where Kano was looking straight at her. His ears were perked up, aware, and his eyes seemed to be searching her, an unspoken question resting inside.

"Did. . . Did you. . . Did you mean it?" The words were off her lips before she even had time to contemplate their meaning. She wanted to know if this was real. She wanted to know if Kano had truly meant what he'd said, not with his words but with his body, the way he'd touched her, kissed her. Kido's heart twisted at the thought of this being just another one of his lies meant to mess with her head and confuse her even more than she already was about him, only this one would have been much sicker.

He didn't say anything quickly as Kido thought he might have. Then slowly a smile spread across his face, but it was different from his usual cat-like grins. It was softer, more pleasant, but almost just as teasing. He leaned closer to her, so close she could see the multiple colors of yellow swirling in his irises.

"Yes," he said quietly leaning even closer to brush their lips together briefly, "I did mean it."

This time it was Kido who initiated the kissing. She leaned forward rather suddenly wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. This time it was Kano who tensed up under her touch and his lips that gladly returned the pressure.

_Actions speak louder than words. _Kido can't help but think how true that statement is as she finds the nape of Kano's neck and pulls him still closer to her. One of his hands entangles itself in her hair, combing across her scalp, while the other one grips gently at her upper arm. She can barely think how amazing it is that though millions of spoken words have passed between them for over ten years, the one time she can hear Kano most clearly is right now.

Both their arms traveled lower to their torsos slowly wrapping around each other as it got even more intimate. Kano can't help but wonder for a split second if this is going where he think's it is, wherever that may be. Kido's still clinging to him tightly and he realizes he doesn't ever want to let her go. Not after the feeling of her lips has started to finally register in him as something real and tangible. She murmurs his name into the kiss and Kano shivers, wondering if he should stop what she's doing, what he's doing, but his body wouldn't seem to listen.

Kano finds his hands inside her shirt, palms pressing against the heated skin of her back and fingers curling at her sides, he doesn't even remember how they got there. His hands drift lower until he feels the fur of her tail brush against him. He leans her back against the pillows of her bed, noticing how much better they fit together, but balancing on his elbows so he's not crushing her with his weight. Kido's hands are grabbing at the neck line of his shirt and before he knows it she's tugged the garment over his head and then disposed of it on the floor. Kano was almost tempted to protest when she ran a hand down his chest, and he groaned, forgetting everything except the feeling of Kido's fingers stroking his skin.

Kido was drunk with it, the heat of his skin, the touch of his hands, the soft exterior of his lips, his sweet scent making her dizzy because every time she touched him it seemed to radiate off him even stronger. Kano seemed just as intoxicated the more he kissed her, his lips hot and tongue flicking against her teeth. Kido feels almost weightless, like she's falling up but Kano was there to catch her and she melts into his embrace.

"Tsubomi?" he breathed against her neck.

It was hard to concentrate, but Kido could still managed to respond, "Hmm?"

"I-I love you. . ." Kano said and then started kissing her neck, not really expecting an answer from the girl.

But her hands gripped at his shoulders, pulling him even closer to her. Her chin rested on top of his head so her lips were close to his ears. "I love you too, Shuuya." she whispered, and that was all he needed to hear.

Kido felt Kano smile against her skin, "I guess you won't need to worry about those ears anymore." he laughed, his voice slightly uneven.

"Hmm. . . . I guess not."


End file.
